


You Should See Me In A Crown

by NotAScandinavian



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dark Character, Demon, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Soul Selling, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAScandinavian/pseuds/NotAScandinavian
Summary: Nothing could stop Charles from wanting everything.





	You Should See Me In A Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song 'You should see me in a crown' by Billie Eilish.  
I just couldn't get the association with these lyrics and Charles' season so far out of my head.

_Bite my tongue, bide my time,_  
_Wearing a warning sign_

“There’s something wrong with the engine!”

It’s slipping away. Not now. Not on the verge of greatness. He can taste the bubbling champagne on his tongue but now all he feels is like he’s being strangled. There’s a lump in his throat he can’t seem to swallow, instead it swallows him, dark clouds gather in his head and a storm is brewing.

A flash of silver passes him and as it pulls away from him, it takes his hopes with him.

“You drove great man.” Lewis smiles at Charles later in the cool down room.

“Thanks.” Charles sighs. Just not great enough.

When he’s gotten through all the necessary interviews and held himself together enough to say the right things, take the loss in his stride because of what could have been, he lets himself fall apart once he closes that hotel room door and silences the world outside.

Hot tears fall down his cheeks as he slumps onto the floor. He feels softness brush them away subconsciously, looking through his blurry vision to catch his reflection in the vast windows of the room, his white wings cupped around himself like a shield.

Why is he like this? So strong until he’s alone and then he falls apart. Not strong enough to keep his problems bottled up like he should. The weight of expectations on his shoulders crushing him and he felt so tantalisingly close to getting rid of anyone’s doubts on that desert circuit.

He plucks a feather from one of his wings and he stifles a yelp. Watching how trickles of red start to blossom out over the neighbouring feathers and stain them. It’s oddly satisfying. Watching the colour stain him like it’s stained his life and the burden that comes with wearing that shade. Maybe he doesn’t deserve it?

Charles is about to punish himself by pulling another feather until a knock on the door startles him.

“Charlie?” A german accented voice calls through the door.

He panics briefly, making himself turn human again and wiping the tears from his face before he stands up from where he had left himself in a pathetic pile on the floor. There’s a click as he turns the lock and opens the door, met with more red as his teammate stands in the dimly lit hallway.

“Can I come in?”

Charles clears his throat and stands up a little straighter, like he wasn’t just feeling sorry for himself a moment ago, “Sure.”

The brightness of the morning almost stings from the panoramic windows as Charles awakens. He carefully gets up, admiring Sebastian’s sleeping form as he lays on his front, displaying the scratches on his back from the night before.

_“Sil vous plait Sebastian.”_

_“You’re like an angel.” _

He laughed at that. If only he really knew.

The bliss he felt distracted him from his thoughts, if only for twenty minutes or so but it was enough to let the storm pass and just have a drizzle clouding his mind. He made coffee, letting his teammate sleep as he sat by the windows, looking at the pretty view of Bahrain beneath him from his high perch on one of the top floor suites.

_Wait till the world is mine._

*

_Visions I vandalise,_  
_ Cold in my kingdom size_

“What the hell was that!” Charles shouted as soon as he got within hearing range of Max.

“Racing.” Max shrugged, seeming unbothered by being threatened by the Monegasque.

Charles shoved him and Max laughed, “You pushed me off!”

The looks on Verstappen’s face made Charles’ blood positively boil. His first win taken from him again, on the last laps because of a reckless move. And he got away with it. He was forced off the track and the stewards did nothing. It was just because it was Austria, their precious orange army would have had a fit if they penalised him.

“I call it racing.” Max has a deadpan expression, giving nothing away and Charles can already see how pretty he would look with a black eye and a bust lip.

Charles turns and walks away, thinking better of putting his sadistic thoughts into action, trying to ignore the sarcastic ‘better luck next time!’ Max throws after him.

He decides later that Max looks much prettier with his cock in his mouth than his earlier fantasy. A tight grip on his hair and his nose pressed against his crotch is much more satisfying.

He was too easy to convince. A benefit of his angelic exterior that he portrays. Going to apologise for his earlier outburst, looking up at Max through his long lashes, a small pout on his lips, looking like a child who got a scolding.

Max gags when Charles comes, most of it spilling over his swollen lips and dripping down his chin onto his Red Bull top. Charles makes a mental picture of it, relishing in the victory that he didn’t get to achieve earlier in the day.

“You can fuck me if you want.” Charles says sweetly, petting Max’s hair as if he was praising a dog.

He got under Max’s skin that night. The following days and weeks the dutch man couldn’t look at him properly, couldn’t fight with him the same on track like he had before. Falling into his bed time after time.

He had him wrapped around his finger.

_Fell for these ocean eyes._

_*_

_You should see me in a crown.  
I’m gonna run this nothing town._

Charles carefully opened the container and took a contact lense out of it, balancing it on his index finger and using his other hand to pull down his eyelid, the thin material melting onto his eyeball and turning his left eye a bright blue.

He stopped to admire himself, no one would be able to tell the difference. He grinned like a cheshire cat, looking at his other eye. His iris black, indistinguishable from his pupil, a black hole that led to nothing. He covered his left eye with is hand, just looking at himself with his black eye and drank in the sight of himself.

He had trained relentlessly on summer break. He was much more muscular, let his facial hair grow somewhat to make him look older, more masculine, less like the innocent thing he used to be. But his new wings were his favourite. The pointed edges on them now almost like a bat, the once glistening white feathers now a burnt black.

Beautiful.

Spa was a blur. Finally, a victory, but at the cost he was warned.

The death of a friend the price of his soul. An angel to replace him.

It was worth it.

He would be worth it.

He would show everyone.

_Watch me make them bow one by, one by, one._

The sea of red. The pumping of his heartbeat in his ears almost drowning out the sound of the cheering. Hearing his anthem ringing through Italy.

He felt like a king.

He raised the trophy in the air, looked over the edge of the podium at all the people beneath, chanting his name. His heart raced, the feeling of the power he had was overwhelming.

“Charles?” A worried hand on his shoulder and Charles turned to look at Valtteri and watched how his expression turned from concerned to fear and he stepped back.

“Kneel.” Charles growled.

Valtteri dropped to his knees.

He only had to look at Lewis and he followed suit, as did everyone. The media, the crowd, they all knelt before him.

Charles laughed hysterically.

He caught the image of himself on the big TV screen, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, his eyes completely swallowed by black. Silence rang in his ears.

In this moment, he was a champion.

_You should see me in a crown._  
_Silence is my favourite sound._  
_Watch me make them bow one by, one by, one.  
_ _One by, one by,_

_One._


End file.
